Jeu d'alliances
by Maliedy
Summary: OS. Valinor, avant tout âge, avant tout trouble. La vie s'écoule sans heurts, les Noldor vivent en paix, et Findekáno annonce publiquement son désir de trouver femme. Il veut se marier. Avec Maitimo. Avec Maitimo ?


Yo ! Me revoilà avec un petit (petit ?) texte sur _Le Silmarillion_. Comme d'habitude, tout est à Tolkien, des noms aux personnages, et les circonvolutions psychologiques un peu hasardeuses qui en débouchent n'appartiennent qu'à moi.

Rendons à César ce qui est à César. L'idée de ce one-shot vient de Nat (d'Olo et Nat, que vous connaissez certainement mieux que moi), qui a fini par me mettre en tête qu'une fausse demande en mariage de Fingon à Maedhros, en plein Valinor, avec Fëanor autour d'eux, ça pouvait être _drôle_. Du coup, je m'y suis attelée. Et j'ai tenté de faire ça simplement, pour rire, mais évidemment, ça a débordé de partout, ce qui fait que je ne sais pas comment nommer cette chose étrange et hybride. La fin elle-même me semble devoir être rallongée, et je le ferai peut-être : tout dépendra aussi de vos avis sur la question.

En attendant, nous sommes en plein Valinor, avant même le conflit majeur entre Fëanor et Fingolfin et l'exil de Fëanor. Il y a déjà des tensions entre leurs maisons, mais rien encore de bien méchant. Vous n'avez donc pas à avoir lu _Le Silmarillion_ en entier et à savoir en citer des passages par cœur pour lire ce one-shot - mais bien sûr, la connaissance du tout enrichit la lecture.

Petite particularité pour finir, et promis, j'arrête de parler. Puisque nous sommes en Valinor et que Tolkien s'est dépatouillé pour donner des noms quenya à tout le monde, eh bien j'utilise ces noms quenya. Ce n'est pas simplement une fioriture de savant, ou je vous l'aurais évité, parce que je sais combien ces myriades de noms sont compliqués à retenir. Non, si je les ai exclusivement utilisés ici, c'est parce qu'ils servent mon propos, et que dans la bouche de l'un ou de l'autre, le nom a une signification. Par exemple, Maedhros a deux noms en quenya : Maitimo, le nom donné par sa mère, que tout le monde utilise, et Nelyafinwë (Nelyo), nom donné par son père, qui se trouve être hautement politique puisqu'il signifie "Troisième Finwë". Du coup, les enfants de Fingolfin utiliseront le nom de Maitimo, et Curufin, en bon fils de Fëanor, utilisera plus Nelyo, puisqu'il est convaincu du bien-fondé de la stratégie politique de son père.

Pour ce faire, je vous donne les correspondances entre les noms du _Silmarillion_ et les noms utilisés ici. Ils ne devraient pas trop déranger votre lecture, puisque les noms principaux à retenir sont ceux de Maedhros, de Fëanor et de Fingon, qui sont presque transparents. De plus, j'ai fait en sorte de bien souligner les liens entre les uns et les autres, ce qui devrait faciliter la lecture (et ce d'autant plus si vous avez en tête les relations entre les personnages du _Silmarillion_ ). Cependant, comme ces bougres ont une famille nombreuse, je vous donne toutes les correspondances de tous les noms que j'utilise, histoire de ne pas vous perdre - et si cela vous perd encore et si vous me le demandez, j'uploaderai ce texte avec les noms en sindarin.

Donc, par fratries :

Fëanor - **Fëanáro** (merci bien)

Maedhros - **Maitimo** ou Nelyafinwë ( **Nelyo** )

Maglor - **Makalaurë** ou Kanafinwë ( **Kano** ), sachant que j'utilise principalement Makalaurë, mais ses petits frères l'appellent Kano.

Celegorm - **Tyelkormo** ou Turkafinwë ( **Turko** ), même remarque que pour Maglor.

Caranthir - **Carnistir** , seul nom utilisé ici. Je précise juste qu'il signifie "red face" en anglais, parce que c'est amusant :)

Curufin - **Curufinwë** ( **Curvo** ) (dur à retenir s'il en est xD). J'ai simplement fait allusion au nom donné par sa mère (Atarinkë) à cause de sa signification (= petit père, ou junior, si vous voulez. Oui, en entier, son nom signifie bien Fëanor junior. On est bien loti -.-)

Amrod et Amras - **Ambarussa** (pour les deux) ou pour les distinguer, les diminutifs des prénoms donnés par leur père, **Pityo** et **Telvo**.

Ensuite :

Fingolfin - **Nolofinwë** (mais il apparaît très peu)

Fingon - **Findekáno**

Turgon - **Turukáno**

Aredhel - **Írissë** (oui, celui-là est ennuyeux, j'en conviens, mais je précise toujours que c'est la sœur de Fingon, donc ça devrait aller)

Et puis en dernier, mais je dois les citer à peine une ou deux fois :

Finarfin - **Arafinwë**

Finrod - **Findaráto**

Vous êtes toujours là ? Vous n'êtes pas trop découragés ? Promis, c'est drôle, au moins en partie :)

Ah oui, et dernière précision : il est fait mention de la femme de Maglor, dont on ne sait rien dans le livre. J'ai dit ici qu'ils étaient déjà mariés, mais j'ai en vérité une idée différente sur la question que je développerai dans d'autres fics. Bref, c'était plus qu'anecdotique, mais je voulais le noter :) Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Jeu d'alliances**

Un bruit étrange courait le long des murs de Tirion la belle. Il envahissait les conversations avec tant d'ardeur que les hommes ne savaient plus que dire. Les recoins se coloraient de rire. Les murs d'albâtre en rougissaient.

Findekáno désirait se marier.

C'était un fait, et on le disait indiscutable. Pourquoi auraient-ils menti, les artisans qui avaient répandu la rumeur ? On avait vu le prince franchir le pas de leurs ateliers de son air de conquérant, et demander qu'on lui forgeât une paire d'anneaux d'argent, nus, sans pierres précieuses, élégants comme les arabesques d'ombre que Telperion déployait sur l'herbe lorsque sa lumière était à son zénith. Les établis avaient bouillonné de merveilles, et son vœu avait vite été exaucé. Ces anneaux étaient d'une beauté inouïe : l'argent chatoyait à la lumière et s'enrichissait de l'éclat de tout ce qui l'enveloppait et l'environnait, parfois cramoisi, parfois mordoré, parfois indigo, sans perdre de son lustre originel. Pour qui Findekáno les aurait-il fait ciseler, si ce n'est pour une future femme ?

Alors Eldamar murmurait. Cela ne concernait plus seulement Tirion et les Noldor, à présent : les Vanyar et les Teleri eux aussi se firent curieux, et se prirent au jeu. Les hommes parlèrent. Les filles et les femmes se firent belles. On chercha partout. Les chevelures se déployèrent, les yeux sourirent – mais le prince ne sembla jeter son dévolu sur personne.

Son silence n'en découragea pas un, cependant. Les recherches redoublèrent d'ardeur. On interrogea ses proches. Nolofinwë, son père, se contenta d'observer, et ne partagea pas ses pensées. Sa sœur Írissë en rit, et échangea à ce propos quelques plaisanteries peu discrètes avec leurs plus vieux cousins. Turukáno s'en désintéressa, et replongea dans ses livres. La foule ne savait plus où se tourner pour obtenir une réponse – et bientôt, les curieux échouèrent sur le palier de la demeure de Maitimo. Après tout, qui pouvait mieux connaître le nom de la future épouse de Findekáno que Maitimo, son plus cher cousin, son plus tendre ami, son plus vieux confident ? Il y avait tant d'amitié et de complicité entre ces deux princes qu'il ne pouvait que connaître la réponse. Mais Maitimo ne répondit pas, et congédia le monde entier d'un sourire.

« Findekáno fera comme bon lui semble, car son plaisir est mon plaisir, avait-il dit avec sa tranquille autorité.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit mille fois, Maitimo, mais tu ne m'écoutes jamais, avait plus tard répliqué Tyelkormo. À force de redoubler de gentillesse à son égard, c'est toi que Findekáno finira par épouser. »

Leurs frères avaient ri, et Curufinwë avait souri.

L'énigme toujours irrésolue, on s'était donc dispersé, et on avait cessé de demander.

Puis le jour vint.

Findekáno était beau, dans cet habit de bleu et d'argent mêlés, son opulente chevelure sombre déployée sur ses épaules et rehaussée de ces nombreux fils d'or qui en faisaient la renommée. Il s'était présenté dans le palais de son aïeul sans un bruit. Sous l'ombre de ses pas la foule avait grandi. Sa figure semblait impassible, paisible et souriante, mais ses yeux brillaient d'un feu que peu savaient soutenir. Ses mains ne tremblaient pas - et pourtant, là, juste là, au creux de ses doigts, se cachait un écrin, et tout le monde savait ce qui s'y trouvait.

Le jour vint. Toute la famille avait été conviée. Finwë et Indis échangeaient des regards entendus, assis sur leurs trônes. À leur gauche, Nolofinwë ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire avec cette spontanéité si charmante dont son fils avait hérité, sous le regard amusé de son épouse Anairë. Írissë croisait souvent le regard de son cousin Tyelkormo, les yeux pétillant de malice, mais elle se tenait droite, fière et intouchable dans sa robe immaculée, et attendait. Turukáno ne disait rien, mais il était là, et il observait : c'était sa façon toute étrange de partager sa gaieté. Arafinwë semblait rayonner, suivi de près par son fils Findaráto. Dans leur coin les quatre petits derniers riaient et cachaient leurs sourires. Fidèle à sa réputation d'impolitesse, Fëanáro n'était pas venu, mais son épouse avait décidé de le représenter, et se tenait à la droite de Finwë, sa chevelure de cuivre sauvage sur le blanc de ses épaules. Ses sept fils la suivaient. Maitimo semblait heureux, et se penchait parfois pour écouter le mot d'esprit que Makalaurë avait à lui confier. Tyelkormo, quand il ne regardait pas Írissë, s'ennuyait, et jouait avec les cascades de joyaux qu'il arborait au côté. Carnistir s'impatientait. Curufinwë guettait les réactions des autres. Les jeunes jumeaux avaient oublié le véritable sens de leur présence.

C'était beaucoup de monde, pour une cérémonie de fiançailles, songea Maitimo, et on ne voyait pas la famille de la concernée. Aucune femme ne se profilait à l'horizon. Mais Findekáno s'avança, s'agenouilla, et se redressa pour rejeter sa chevelure en arrière et hausser le menton d'un air fier. Il avait l'air décidé.

« Mon seigneur, mon oncle, ma tante, mon père, ma mère, merci, mille fois merci : vous êtes tous venus. Nul jour ne saurait être plus heureux. »

Nerdanel se racla la gorge d'un air innocent, et Maitimo ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

« Il est sujet de ta personne depuis longtemps, et tout Eldamar se fait curieux, fils de mon fils, répondit Finwë d'un air indulgent. Mets donc un terme à nos doutes : à quelle requête désires-tu que j'accède ?

\- Mon seigneur, ce sont des fiançailles qui me mènent aujourd'hui jusqu'à vous, dit Findekáno en inclinant la tête. »

Les murmures reprirent de plus belle. Makalaurë se pencha vers son frère aîné.

« La rumeur avait donc raison, murmura-t-il. Qui aurait cru qu'un tel secret puisse être gardé si longtemps ?

\- Findekáno est peut-être plus discret que nous ne le pensions, lui répondit le concerné. »

Maitimo n'avait pas bougé, serein, la posture noble et fière mais ses yeux étincelaient. Makalaurë eut du mal à réprimer son rire.

« Et c'est avec un réel bonheur que je te répondrai, dit le roi, car il n'y a de joie plus douce que celle de voir l'amour s'épanouir parmi les siens. Mais il me semble que tu as tardé, Findekáno, et cela ne te ressemble pas : Tirion tout entière discourait sur tes fiançailles avant que tu n'oses même te confier à qui de droit. Pourquoi ce silence ?

\- Peut-être a-t-il enfin trouvé quelqu'un pour le boucher, souffla Nerdanel du coin de son sourire. »

Maitimo ferma les yeux pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Ses frères ne furent pas tous aussi discrets.

« Représenter Père ne veut pas dire que tu doives t'accaparer son humour, Mère, dit Maitimo du bout des lèvres.

\- Ah mon fils, mais je ne fais rien de tel : depuis quand ton père est-il capable de plaisanter ? »

Les sourcils de Makalaurë se haussèrent loin au-dessus de ses yeux. Depuis sa place, Indis fit de son mieux pour réprimer un sourire.

Certains des fils de Nerdanel auraient voulu répliquer beaucoup de choses à leur mère mais l'heure n'était pas à la susceptibilité. La question de Finwë était justifiée, et la réponse attendue : les curieux se turent bien vite pour recevoir leur dû.

Les yeux de tous rivés sur lui, Findekáno semblait presque gêné.

« Eh bien, mon seigneur, il est des sujets dont on n'ose parler, et dont la simple évocation fait rougir les plus audacieux, répondit-il avant de jeter un regard vers la fratrie fëanorienne. Je suis un homme heureux, et je n'ai pas l'habitude de me cacher, il est vrai. Mais enfin, n'étiez-vous donc pas soulagé de ne plus m'entendre parler ?

\- Il a une très bonne ouïe, glissa Maitimo à sa mère, qui se mit à pouffer.

\- Nous l'aurions été, mon frère, si tu n'avais pas décidé de te faire remplacer par le monde entier, nota Írissë à voix haute. »

Le mot était effronté : l'assemblée éclata de rire.

« Alors je ferai de mon mieux pour te contenter, ma sœur, et je ferai taire tout ce bruit, répondit Findekáno. Mais si je me suis tu moi-même, c'est qu'il me semblait que la beauté que je visais était hors de ma portée, et qu'il me fallait un peu plus de discrétion que je n'en possède pour la mériter. »

Le monde se fit silencieux. Ces paroles dépareillaient dans la bouche d'un tel prince.

« J'ai cependant trouvé en moi le courage d'écouter mon cœur, et de n'écouter que lui, reprit-il d'une voix plus forte. Et si je viens vers vous aujourd'hui, mon seigneur, c'est pour vous demander votre approbation et votre bénédiction, car la personne que je recherche se trouve sous votre autorité.

\- Et quelle est cette personne, fils de mon fils ? Qui donc a eu le bonheur de t'intéresser ? »

La foule entière se pendait à ses lèvres.

« Maitimo, murmura Findekáno. C'est Maitimo que je désire épouser. »

* * *

La tête de Maitimo sembla soudainement se vider. Quelque chose se passait en lui, cela il le savait, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que c'était. Ses poumons se refroidissaient à une vitesse alarmante. Ses jambes faiblissaient à ne plus pouvoir le supporter. Ses mains ne tremblaient pas encore, il arrivait à le sentir, mais ses joues commençaient sérieusement à brûler, et elles brûlèrent plus encore lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'arrivait absolument pas à les contrôler.

La lenteur avec laquelle le monde réagissait lui laissait un arrière-goût d'insupportable.

« Maitimo ? Entendit-il non loin de lui. »

Mais il ne pouvait répondre, pas si vite, alors que son esprit n'arrivait plus à réagir et que son corps avait soudainement décidé de l'abandonner et de ne plus lui obéir – et puis il vit Findekáno s'avancer, et constata avec épouvante qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de s'échapper.

L'écrin s'ouvrit devant lui comme la corolle d'une fleur.

« Maitimo, ceci est pour toi, dit la voix douce de Findekáno. Me ferais-tu l'insigne honneur de l'accepter ? »

Il ne pouvait répondre. Il ne pouvait en aucun cas répondre. Il en cligna même des yeux, abruti par l'idée, et son regard ne s'éveilla pas même devant la belle figure inquiète de son cousin préféré. Findekáno lui tendit l'anneau d'argent. Maitimo le regarda.

Et il vit avec horreur sa main accepter de recevoir ce qu'on lui tendait.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir combien ta réponse me rend heureux, souffla son cadet. »

Les yeux écarquillés, l'esprit totalement vide, Maitimo leva la tête vers Findekáno. Celui-là souriait, avec cette douce expression dans les yeux qui disait qu'il aimait.

Maitimo dut prendre quelques secondes pour rassembler ses pensées.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Souffla-t-il d'une voix mourante. »

Tout le monde l'entendit, pourtant, et l'écho de ses paroles résonna douloureusement dans le désert de sa tête.

« Il me semble que je te demande en mariage, répondit son cousin avec ce sourire séduisant qui dévoilait ses dents et faisait briller ses yeux. Croyais-tu que seules les femmes te regardaient ? »

Maitimo le regarda prendre ses mains avec des yeux ronds. Le silence de l'assemblée s'étirait. Il allait friser l'apoplexie.

Et puis, sans signe avant-coureur, comme ça, sa mère éclata de rire.

Les murs manquèrent d'en trembler. La vague d'hilarité qui secoua toute leur famille fut si terrible que le palais entier se tut, et la honte n'en dévora que plus les joues du prince aîné de la maison de Finwë. Tout le reste semblait avoir été oublié : Nerdanel et Indis pleuraient dans les bras l'une de l'autre, alors que son aïeul, Finwë, cherchait en vain quelle attitude adopter. Ses oncles tentaient désespérément de garder un peu de dignité et de ne pas s'effondrer sur le sol. Írissë, elle, ne se privait pour rire à gorge déployée, et même Turukáno, le discret Turukáno, se tenait à l'épaule de sa sœur pour dissimuler son hilarité. Personne n'avait le cœur de l'aider, et certainement pas ses frères, dont la plupart se moquaient ouvertement de lui – même Carnistir, oui, même le grognon Carnistir riait. Seul Makalaurë semblait lui offrir un peu de compassion, mais sa gentillesse s'alliait mal à ses tentatives maladroites de cacher son sourire.

Maitimo tourna la tête de chaque côté. Autour de lui, le monde entier semblait se gausser. La colère, l'incompréhension et le désespoir embrasaient son esprit.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour partir en courant.

« Garde l'anneau ! Je reviendrai te chercher dans un an ! S'exclama la voix joyeuse de Findekáno. »

Les rires redoublèrent de fureur alors qu'il s'enfuyait.

* * *

« Il n'est pas là, répéta Makalaurë pour la troisième fois. »

Sous la fenêtre de la demeure qui avait été dévolue à leur frère aîné, les six cadets s'amassaient.

« Bien sûr que si, il est là, répondit Tyelkormo pour la troisième fois. C'est le seul endroit où il peut être seul. Il doit se cacher quelque part, voilà tout.

\- Parce que Maitimo a déjà réussi à se cacher où que ce soit ? Fit remarquer l'un des Ambarussa. »

Son frère jumeau dissimula son ricanement d'un mouvement de tête – mais aucun d'entre eux n'échappa au regard méprisant de Tyelkormo.

« Félicitations, vous venez de gagner le prix de la plaisanterie la plus éculée du siècle - en plus de vous tourner vous-mêmes en ridicule. Lequel d'entre vous n'est pas furieusement _roux_ , déjà ?

\- Non mais il est grand, aussi, répondit timidement le premier.

\- Mais veuillez nous excuser, Turko, chantre incontestable de la discrétion, répliqua le second en s'inclinant. »

Les colliers rutilants de Tyelkormo carillonnèrent sur sa poitrine tandis qu'il s'immobilisait, à court de réponses. Cela laissa à Curufinwë le temps de ricaner.

« Tu viens de te faire moucher, grand frère, lui confia-t-il d'un air faussement détaché.

\- Arrête de vampiriser les conversations des autres, _petit père_ , siffla son aîné.

\- Si vous vous taisiez, on pourrait peut-être retrouver Maitimo et en finir avec cette histoire ridicule, grogna Carnistir. »

Quatre de ses frères lui adressèrent le même regard désabusé.

« Merci, Carnistir, soupira Makalaurë. Avec un peu de chance, nous réussirons à le trouver avant que la lumière de Laurelin ne faiblisse...

\- Peut-être a-t-il simplement envie d'être seul, fit remarquer Tyelkormo. Moi aussi, je voudrais être seul, après une telle humiliation.

\- Non, tu ne voudrais pas. Tu appellerais toute ta meute et tu partirais en chasse du coupable pour le faire grimper au premier arbre venu, dit Carnistir.

\- C'est vrai que tu as l'expérience de genre de situations, Carnistir, j'avais oublié, le taquina son frère aîné. »

Dans son coin, Curufinwë recommençait à ricaner.

« Bon, si vous vouliez bien...

\- Attendez, c'est vrai cette histoire ? Demanda l'un des jumeaux. Tu as vraiment ordonné à Huan de courir après Carnistir ?

\- Bien sûr, Pityo.

\- Et il a vraiment manqué de monter dans Telperion pour t'échapper ?

\- Il l'avait mérité, Telvo. Les offenses ne doivent pas rester impunies. N'est-ce pas Carnistir ?

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu as appelé ton chien « chien », répliqua aussitôt Carnistir, incapable de cacher son visage écarlate. Pour le fils d'un linguiste, je trouve que tu manques singulièrement d'imagination. »

Le trait d'esprit, si rare dans la bouche du taciturne Carnistir, était bien trouvé, et même Curufinwë se moqua de son frère préféré.

Le visage de Tyelkormo commençait dangereusement à s'allonger.

« C'est toi qui parles de subtilité ? Il faudrait déjà que tu apprennes à contrôler les phares qui te servent de joues, monsieur Carnation Enflammée...

\- Vous deux, je croyais que nous avions décidé...

\- Moi au moins, je n'ai pas écopé de la pire punition jamais donnée par Père...

\- Par tous les Valar, mais quel âge avez-vous ? S'écria Makalaurë d'une voix plus forte. Pourriez-vous au moins faire à Maitimo l'honneur de vous taire et de l'aider ?

\- Tu cries, Kano, grogna Carnistir.

\- Attention, tu risques de briser une vitre, ironisa Tyelkormo.

\- Quoi ? Elle est vraie aussi cette histoire ? S'enquirent aussitôt les jumeaux. »

Les bras croisés, Curufinwë observait le tout avec un ravissement hors du commun.

« Continuez ainsi et ce sont vos tympans que je vais briser ! Gronda leur frère aîné d'un air menaçant. Nous avons décidé de retrouver Maitimo, et nous le retrouverons, même si je dois vous bâillonner pour y arriver ! »

Il y eut alors dans la voix de Makalaurë quelque chose de proprement insupportable à écouter. Il n'était ni le plus bruyant de ses frères, ni le moins gentil, mais il savait user de sa voix, et lorsqu'il le désirait, le monde entier pouvait être forcé de l'écouter. Ses cadets le savaient, malgré leur insolence, et tous en perdirent aussitôt la volonté d'argumenter.

Mais c'était fatigant, d'en arriver à de telles extrémités, soupira Makalaurë, et il n'était pas aussi imposant que son frère aîné. Il se demanda un instant comment leurs parents avaient réussi à tous les gérer.

« Oh non, Mère, pensa-t-il soudain à voix haute. Elle ne pourra pas jamais contenir Père à elle toute seule. »

Le malaise qui se propagea aussitôt parmi les six fils fut d'une toute autre nature.

« Père risque d'être furieux, osa timidement Telvo.

\- Il va enrager, surenchérit Tyelkormo. Que le fils de Nolofinwë se permette de rire à ce point de son premier héritier...

\- Tout Tirion rit de Nelyo, à présent, ajouta Pityo.

\- Sans compter qu'aucun de nous ne s'est insurgé contre Findekáno, dit Makalaurë d'un ton un peu désespéré. Je sens venir le sermon terrifiant sur le devoir familial et la dignité de notre maison... »

L'appréhension n'épargna aucun d'entre eux : même Curufinwë fut pris d'un frisson. Fëanáro n'était pas le pire des pères, loin s'en fallait mais il était certainement le moins indulgent.

« Mère se débrouillera, finit par assurer Curufinwë. En attendant, il faudrait trouver Nelyo.

\- Il vaudrait mieux que l'un d'entre nous reste ici à surveiller la maison, confia Tyelkormo. Si jamais Findekáno s'en venait par ici, il serait capable de lui pousser la chansonnette sous sa fenêtre, et les Valar savent combien monsieur Tresses Dorées a du public lorsqu'il commence à chanter.

\- Reste ici, alors, Makalaurë, proposa gentiment Pityo. S'il y en a un pour pouvoir faire oublier toutes les ballades amoureuses de cousin Findekáno, c'est bien toi.

\- Et en vers ! rajouta le deuxième jumeau. »

Makalaurë en oublia un instant son frère aîné pour s'autoriser un sourire orgueilleux.

« Même sans ma harpe, je pourrais facilement leur faire oublier tous les aèdes du monde.

\- Tu ne disais pas ça lors de tes propres fiançailles, Kano, railla Tyelkormo. »

Le souvenir était assez cuisant pour que Makalaurë en rougît, sous le regard triomphant de son cadet.

« Trouve-toi donc une femme, Turko, répliqua-t-il faiblement.

\- Oh, tu perds de la voix, Kano, se moqua Tyelkormo.

\- C'est moi qui resterai ici, trancha Curufinwë d'une voix plus ferme. »

La dispute de ses aînés s'évapora aussitôt, et ils haussèrent tous deux les sourcils. Curufinwë n'en fut pas décontenancé.

« Tu as bien plus de chances de ramener Nelyo à la raison si tu le trouves, Makalaurë, et je saurai empêcher quiconque de rôder par ici.

\- Tu veux dire que tu accepterais de te confronter directement à Findekáno, Kurvo ? Quelle audace...

\- Encore un mot, Tyelkormo, et je m'en vais répéter tous tes mots d'esprits sur Nelyo à Père. »

Cette menace était bien la seule efficace, et le beau Tyelkormo en pâlit. Sa verve disparut aussitôt, et sa tête se baissa. Le nom de leur père était bien le seul moyen de les faire taire.

Heureusement que Findekáno n'osait jamais en user.

« Le chantage n'est pas une méthode très louable, Kurvo, lui confia Makalaurë alors que les autres se dispersaient. Pas plus que la délation.

\- Nous manquons de temps, non ? Répondit l'autre en haussant les sourcils. Tu devrais te dépêcher : Nelyo n'a pas spécialement la possibilité de se cacher. »

Makalaurë lui lança un dernier regard de réprobation, mais s'en fut bientôt à la suite de ses frères.

Alors Curufinwë se tourna un instant vers la haute demeure de son frère aîné, et seules les ombres des murs aperçurent le sourire qui dansait dans ses yeux.

* * *

La recherche des six frères dura longtemps. Personne ne le trouva. Maitimo resta invisible, et de chevelure rousse, nul ne vit la couleur avant que le jour ne se fût écoulé. Son attitude sembla étrange à tous ceux qui l'avaient un jour approché, lui si digne et si poli, lui si vif d'esprit et noble de cœur. Rien, dans le souvenir qu'en gardait son peuple, ne l'avait jamais troublé. Maitimo, c'était le fils irréprochable de Fëanáro, c'était cette tour imprenable qui dominait tous les autres, cet esprit fier et altier, imperturbable, curieux de nouveautés – c'était ce gentil frère aîné qui savait si bien comprendre et sourire. Cet homme aimait en théorie tout le monde, et il pardonnait avec noblesse. Son mutisme face à la plaisanterie de son cousin ne lui ressemblait pas – pire, cela avait quelque chose de dérangeant.

Car seuls les siens savaient combien il craignait ses propres échecs, et combien la honte pouvait l'abîmer.

Et de la honte, il en ressentait. Comment oublier l'effronterie avec laquelle son cousin s'était joué de lui ? Comment oublier cette façon de le prendre pour une femme à marier, le rire qui avait secoué toute leur famille, et sa propre incapacité à réagir, son impuissance, son hébétude ? L'embarras et la colère lui ceignaient le front d'un bandeau d'indignité. Aucun de ses cousins n'avait encore tenté de l'approcher, mais l'écho de leurs plaisanteries se propageait dans tout Tirion, et Maitimo n'était pas sourd. Autour de lui, il entendait les murmures, il percevait les rires étouffés, il saisissait les pensées moqueuses. Même sa mère avait ri. Sa mère, elle toujours passionnée, toujours joyeuse et exubérante, sa mère avait déclenché les hostilités, sans prendre de temps pour le défendre. Sa frustration et sa gêne embrasaient sa poitrine, mais il resta silencieux, et se maîtrisa.

Quelque chose devait être fait. Le problème, c'était qu'il ne savait pas quoi.

Ainsi, lorsqu'il sortit de sa demeure pour s'en aller dans les quartiers dévolus à son père, on l'observa, on le suivit, on l'entoura. Les femmes rougissaient sur son passage, et les hommes se taisaient. Leur attitude n'était pas inhabituelle. Dans les premiers vers qu'il avait jamais écrits, à peine âgé d'une dizaine d'années, Makalaurë avait déclaré que son frère était beau à en faire pâlir les étoiles.

Mais aujourd'hui, les hommes aussi le regardaient.

Maitimo ferma les yeux.

C'était horripilant, d'être ainsi épié par tant d'indiscrets.

Leur tapage visuel s'étira le long de son chemin. On l'épia des fenêtres, on l'épia des balcons. Les rires mouraient à sa vue, et les soupirs renaissaient sous ses pas. Sa figure ne se modula pas, fière et impassible, mais sa respiration changea, et chaque foulée lui fit prendre une inspiration plus profonde.

Derrière lui, tout Tirion semblait se brasser.

Alors, prêt à monter les marches de la demeure de son père, un homme en civil s'arrêta près de lui, et le regarda. Ce n'était pas que cet homme fût plus discourtois qu'un autre, ou plus imprudent – chacun de ces regards qui l'avait dénudé depuis son entrée dans la ville aurait valu son lot de duels et d'humiliations pour l'honneur – non, ce qui échauffa Maitimo, c'était précisément que cet homme était le dernier d'une interminable liste.

Et lui aussi le regarda.

Le pauvre homme fut alors pris dans l'étau du regard du plus grand elfe ayant jamais foulé la terre de Valinor, prince terrible, beauté intolérable, cœur furibond et yeux mortels. Le visage du prince des Premiers-Nés était pâle, et la lumière s'y refléta avec tant de force que l'autre s'y abîma les yeux, et se recula pour ne plus jamais l'approcher. Et du haut de sa taille, Maitimo sentit que cette victoire lui faisait furieusement plaisir.

« C'était bien mal joué, lui dit son père lorsqu'il fut entré. »

Fëanáro était seul, penché comme toujours sur ses œuvres et ses papiers. De sa mère, Maitimo ne vit pas l'ombre, mais il l'oublia vite, et offrit à son père un regard imperturbable et silencieux.

« Findekáno ne méritait pas que tu le laisses s'en tirer à si bon compte. »

La voix de Fëanáro fendait l'air sans plus de préambule.

« La plaisanterie ne semblait déranger personne d'autre, répondit Maitimo d'un ton égal. Réagir avec impulsivité n'aurait pas joué en ma faveur.

\- Ne pas réagir me semble pire encore, bondit la voix de son père avec vivacité. Une telle insulte ne devrait pas rester impunie. »

Maitimo ferma les yeux. La pensée de poursuivre la dispute lui effleura l'esprit – après tout, ce n'étaient que son oncle, sa mère, ses frères, ses cousins, leur _famille_. Mais un tel argument n'aurait pas eu de prix auprès de Fëanáro, et son père souffrait peu la contradiction.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester inactif, se contenta-t-il de déclarer. »

Alors Fëanáro accepta de se désintéresser de ses affaires pour lui jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, et Maitimo comprit qu'il avait bien répondu.

« Findekáno a dû préparer l'événement avec beaucoup d'attention, poursuivit-il. Il s'est même donné la peine de faire forger de vrais anneaux de fiançailles. Il n'est que justice que je lui retourne le compliment. »

Fëanáro fronça les sourcils.

« Ta mère ne me l'a pas précisé.

\- Ce sont de belles œuvres d'art, reprit le fils en tendant l'anneau à son père. En un autre jour, j'aurais juré y voir le fruit de ton travail. »

Alors Fëanáro en oublia parfaitement son étude, et s'approcha de son fils aîné. Le bijou ne brillait pas par ses pierreries ou ses motifs, dont il était totalement dépourvu. C'était l'œuvre d'un amoureux de la forme, dont la main habile s'était appliquée à ce que l'apparence de l'objet en épousât l'idée. Le résultat était simple, mais beau, de cette beauté désarmante qui faisait que l'on se taisait lorsque Fëanáro entrait dans une pièce.

« Cela n'est pas mon œuvre. Mais cela y ressemble. »

Ses yeux étincelaient.

« Findekáno a dû se donner du mal, pour ainsi feindre de t'impliquer dans sa plaisanterie.

\- Non, Findekáno n'y est pour rien, l'interrompit aussitôt son père. »

Et il lui tendit l'anneau.

« Regarde bien, mon fils. Qui aurait pu exécuter un tel ouvrage ? »

La question n'était pas anodine. Fëanáro se concentrait entièrement sur sa personne, avec cette attention intense et ce regard perçant qu'il avait hérités de sa mère – et il l'avait appelé son fils. C'était assez pour que Maitimo sût ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Alors il s'assit, et regarda.

Il regarda encore.

Un frisson parcourut son dos, et il leva bien vite des yeux stupéfaits vers son père. Celui-là eut un haussement de sourcil approbateur.

« Je ne comprends pas, dit le fils. Comment a-t-il pu... Il est la dernière personne à vouloir s'allier avec Findekáno, ne serait-ce que pour une plaisanterie.

\- Il a pourtant dû trouver cela amusant, objecta le père avec sévérité. Car n'est-ce pas de cela dont il s'agit : d'un jeu ? Et n'avait-il pas de raison de vouloir prendre part à une telle plaisanterie ?

\- Il n'avait aucune raison personnelle, me semble-t-il, répondit Maitimo en fronçant les sourcils. À moins que... »

Il poussa un soupir ennuyé. Son père ne cessa de l'observer.

« C'est parce que j'ai refusé plusieurs demandes en mariage à la suite, c'est cela ? Il en vient toujours de nouvelles lorsque l'un de mes frères se marie, et tout le monde est si disposé à me pousser dans les bras de la première venue... La situation a dû l'égayer, sans doute.

\- Si tu épousais quelqu'un, cela réglerait le problème, trancha son père. »

Maitimo frémit à l'écoute de ce ton si mordant. Son regard refusa de croiser celui de son père. Ce sujet était un vieux motif de conflit entre eux, et aucun parti n'aurait cédé à l'autre : Fëanáro voulait absolument que son fils se mariât, et Maitimo se refusait catégoriquement à chercher.

« Je n'allais pas accepter de l'épouser par politesse : qu'elle fût la cousine de son épouse ne me regardait en rien.

\- Soit mais si tu t'étais résigné à trouver femme, tous les Findekáno du monde n'auraient pu t'humilier, et ton frère n'aurait pas eu à agir à ta place. Tu t'es toi-même empêtré dans cette affaire, Nelyafinwë : c'est à toi d'en sortir plus grand que tu n'y es entré. »

Maitimo ne put alors réprimer le second soupir qui lui vint. La plaisanterie de Findekáno était belle, et méritait une réponse tout aussi travaillée – cependant, il regrettait à présent d'être venu demander conseil à son père. Quel que fût son avis sur la question, Fëanáro ne répondrait pas avec gentillesse, et n'épargnerait rien au fils de Nolofinwë.

« Le mieux serait d'agir avec finesse, finit-il par conclure. Findekáno a trop bien préparé son moment : c'est à moi de le surpasser en subtilité et en audace.

\- Et en rapidité, lança son père. Il n'est pas question que cette histoire dure. »

Alors Maitimo se sentit honteux, et détourna les yeux, sans voir l'éclat de remords qui jaillit un instant dans le regard de son père. Car Fëanáro n'était pas un mauvais père, et s'il était exigeant, intransigeant et dépourvu de toute forme d'indulgence, il aimait ses fils, et les chérissait tout autant que son honneur – ce qui voulait dire beaucoup.

Et puis, Findekáno avait été aidé. Il n'était que justice que son propre fils fût épaulé. Et quelle meilleure aide Maitimo pouvait-il trouver que la sienne ?

« Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas faire un tour à l'étage, Nelyafinwë ? Beaucoup d'affaires y sont entreposées, et tu y trouveras peu d'ordre mais l'endroit m'a toujours semblé propice à l'inspiration. »

La proposition laissa Maitimo tout circonspect. Ce n'était pas que les paroles de Fëanáro fussent si inhabituelles : comme à son habitude, il pavait sa route d'indices, sans jamais lui dire où se trouvait la solution, mais sans jamais l'abandonner. Non, ce qui étonnait Maitimo, c'était que l'étage au-dessus de l'atelier de son père renfermait l'ancien atelier de sa propre mère, Míriel, et que plus personne n'avait le droit d'y entrer.

Fëanáro détourna le regard. Il n'avait plus rien à lui dire.

Alors Maitimo monta, plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Qu'il eût soudainement le droit de découvrir cet écrin de souvenirs était une occasion trop belle pour la laisser s'envoler.

La porte grinça lorsqu'il l'ouvrit. Ses yeux auraient voulu dévorer le monde qu'il avait finalement la possibilité de découvrir. La pièce, située au dernier étage de la petite tour, sous les combles du toit, ouvrait tendrement ses larges fenêtres sur un balcon de marbre rose, et y accueillait chaleureusement la lumière des Deux Arbres. L'endroit était large, et spacieux, mais il ne pouvait imaginer comment y circuler : chaque meuble, fauteuil, paravent, recoin, moulure, même les arches du plafond étaient investies par mille tentures, tapisseries et vêtements d'une qualité si fine et si riche qu'il se sentit ému, et fier. Son regard ne trouvait aucun repos, parce que rien n'était commun dans ce tiroir à merveilles. Sur les murs, les figures miroitaient de leurs fils d'or et d'argent, les couleurs chatoyaient sur les tissus et les soies, et l'opulence des motifs se mariait avec la dextérité affolante de la tisseuse. Tout autour de lui se déployait le talent tranquille et admirable de Míriel, et Maitimo ne comptait pas en manquer un seul détail.

Il chercha. Quoique son père lui eût dit de chercher dans les affaires de son aïeule, il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre, et trouva difficilement la force de se concentrer sur son but, tant les trésors autour de lui faisaient tourner sa tête. Il passa les tentures et les superbes tapisseries, parfois déployées sur les murs, parfois négligemment jetées sur des chaises, parfois étalées sur des meubles aux tiroirs ouverts pour mieux les soutenir. Il devait alors les soulever avec délicatesse, et la douceur de l'ouvrage sous ses doigts lui ôtait toute idée de ce qu'il venait faire là. Quelquefois, une étrange effluve jaillissait d'une armoire depuis longtemps close, et il fermait les yeux. L'air autour de lui embaumait le jasmin et la lavande, et il se prit à penser que c'était là l'antique parfum de son aïeule, elle toujours élégante, et toujours fière. Alors il s'appuyait sur le bois du meuble, et il regardait le portrait de Míriel accroché au-dessus de sa table à dessin, là où reposaient tous les croquis qu'elle avait esquissés des vêtements qu'elle avait souhaité offrir à son seul fils. Et il soupirait.

Sa rêverie dura longtemps.

Puis son regard se posa doucement sur l'éclat de lumière qui, sans faiblir, attirait son œil depuis longtemps.

S'arrachant à sa triste contemplation, il s'approcha du long tiroir mal fermé, et tira sur un pan du tissu. Les broderies et les dentelles couvrirent sa main, et bientôt l'œuvre d'art entière vint s'étaler devant lui. Il aurait pu s'émerveiller devant le travail magistral de l'artiste, et il aurait pu se contenter de l'admirer, mais un sourire vint très vite s'esquisser sur un coin de ses lèvres, et il jeta un coup d'œil au portrait de sa grand-mère, dont la noble figure se paraît du même air paisible, malicieux, et déterminé.

« Je ne sais pas si tu aurais cautionné cela, mère de mon père, murmura-t-il. Néanmoins, je vais prendre le risque d'essayer. »

Et il quitta joyeusement l'atelier abandonné, non sans prendre soin de fermer la porte, et descendit avec sa trouvaille, qu'il dissimula dans un coffret long et fin que son père lui tendit.

Maitimo croisa le regard de son père. Sa bouche s'incurvait sous le pli d'un souvenir, mais ses yeux brillaient, et lui souriaient.

« Maitimo ? Lorsque tu en auras terminé, n'oublie pas de t'occuper de ton frère. Quoiqu'il soit l'un des nôtres, il a choisi aujourd'hui de te provoquer. Un tel manque de respect mérite punition.

\- Il s'en souviendra aussi bien que de ses propres noces, je puis te le garantir, répondit le fils. »

Alors son père lui offrit un vrai sourire, qui illumina son visage jusqu'à l'embellir plus encore, et fort de cette double bénédiction, Maitimo sortit, plus confiant qu'il n'était entré.

* * *

« Crois-tu qu'il réagira un jour ? Demanda encore Írissë, nonchalamment appuyée sur le dossier de son fauteuil. »

Findekáno aurait voulu répondre, et il s'y apprêtait, mais Turukáno se dépêcha de prendre le relais, exaspéré d'être constamment interrompu dans sa lecture par sa sœur cadette.

« Bien sûr qu'il répondra, décocha-t-il d'un ton impatient. C'est un fils de Fëanáro. Ils feraient brûler Valinor tout entier si cela pouvait leur donner raison. »

Et il tourna la page de son livre sans vérifier s'il en avait bien lu le contenu, en guise de conclusion.

Findekáno esquissa un petit sourire devant le comportement de son frère, mais détourna les yeux vers la place bruyante et joyeuse qu'ils avaient investis. Beaucoup se reposaient autour de la fontaine aux cygnes, sculptée en souvenir de l'art des Teleri qui venaient souvent se prélasser en cet endroit où leurs deux villes étaient les plus proches. Írissë ne faisait cependant pas attention aux bruits et discussions des enfants et des adultes. Ses yeux se concentraient sur Turukáno, et l'attention qu'elle dirigeait exclusivement vers lui semblait le déranger au plus haut point.

« Et s'il réagissait avec force, que ferais-tu pour défendre ton frère, Turukáno ? Insista-t-elle en se balançant sur son siège. »

Le soupir de l'érudit se maria avec harmonie au son du livre qu'il ferma d'un geste brusque, incapable de se concentrer. Írissë en éclata de rire.

« Chère sœur, cesse donc d'ennuyer Turukáno. Un tel comportement est indigne de toi.

\- Je ne te permets pas de me donner des leçons sur le fait de taquiner ma famille, répliqua-t-elle aussitôt. »

Findekáno ne put s'empêcher de sourire, vaincu, et même Turukáno dut se départir de son air boudeur pour convenir qu'elle avait raison.

« Ce n'est tout de même pas moi que tu devrais harceler, Írissë, lança Turukáno. Je n'ai pas demandé mon cousin en mariage, à ce que je sache.

\- Très juste, mon frère, reprit la demoiselle alors qu'une assemblée de curieux se formait distraitement autour d'eux. Depuis quand couves-tu ton cousin avec autant d'amour, Findekáno ?

\- Depuis que tu refuses d'épouser Tyelkormo, répondit l'aîné d'un air tranquille. Il faut bien que l'un d'entre nous se mêle enfin de politique, ne crois-tu pas ? »

La foule éclata de rire, mais le sourire charmeur de Findekáno acheva d'irriter la jeune femme, qui soutint son regard avec une morgue sans égale. L'animosité n'était jamais bien grande au sein de cette fratrie, car tous avaient hérité de la franche gaieté de leur père, mais Írissë aimait les défis, et elle aimait surtout gagner.

« Et il n'y a que Findekáno pour introduire des jupons en politique, lança une quatrième voix plus railleuse. »

La foule fut alors partagée, et laissa place à une nouvelle compagnie, qui la fendit sans plus de préambule. Certains rirent, d'autres dissimulèrent leurs sourires et puis les fils de Nolofinwë haussèrent des sourcils irrités devant la haute stature et le mouvement d'épaule savamment travaillé de leur cousin Tyelkormo, qui vint s'appuyer sur la chaise de sa cousine. Derrière lui gambadaient l'un des Ambarussa, toujours agité, ainsi qu'une belle troupe de chasseurs, et sa meute éternelle de chiens. Quelques-uns vinrent renifler les bottes de Turukáno, qui dissimula sans peine une grimace ennuyée.

« Que fais-tu là, cousin ? Demanda Írissë, non sans dissimuler sous sa surprise un peu de dédain.

\- Je te cherchais, répondit le nouveau venu avec un sourire enjôleur tandis que l'ombre de son chapeau venait faire étinceler ses yeux. Telvo s'ennuyait, et tu n'es pas partie en chasse avec moi depuis de longs mois – cela me manquait.

\- Et c'est en insultant mon frère que tu comptes m'y entraîner ? Bondit aussitôt la belle en s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise pour se grandir.

\- Ton frère a également insulté le mien, répliqua aussitôt Tyelkormo en se penchant vers elle. Laissons-les régler leurs affaires de couple en famille, puisque c'est ce qu'ils vont devenir, et tu régleras ton différend avec moi à l'arc. Cela te convient-il ? »

Alors Írissë afficha un large sourire exalté, et ses yeux bouillonnèrent de mille envies. Tyelkormo la connaissait bien, sa cousine, et il s'autorisa un regard complice et satisfait lorsqu'elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever.

« Vous ne devriez pas vous échapper aussi vite, intervint alors Turukáno. »

Le fils de Fëanáro se retourna d'un geste élégant qui fit claquer sa cape dans l'air, et haussa un sourcil aussi élégant que hautain. Derrière lui, ses compagnons se redressaient d'un air plus farouche.

« Et pourquoi devrais-je agir selon tes désirs, Turukáno ?

\- Parce que Maitimo vient, réagit aussitôt Írissë. »

La capricieuse demoiselle s'était alors tournée vers la ville, et ne regardait plus son cousin. Mais celui-là lui ressemblait de caractère, et il ne lui en tint pas rigueur car la compagnie qui s'avançait vers eux faisait bouillonner toute la rue. Petits et grands s'y amassaient, en premier les autres fils de Fëanáro, et quelques enfants d'Arafinwë, venus à leurs côtés par curiosité – mais devant eux, suivi par le deuxième Ambarussa, marchait Maitimo Nelyafinwë, la tête haute, et le pas décidé.

Findekáno ne put réprimer un mouvement d'émotion. Son cousin était beau, d'une beauté si simple et si pure qu'elle en devenait désarmante. Il avançait simplement, avec dans le geste une assurance toute digne, et dans le regard une fierté paisible qui faisait qu'on se taisait lorsqu'il nous regardait. Il ne s'était pas changé depuis leur parodie de fiançailles, mais la façon dont il relevait la tête, le mouvement de ses mains, tout en lui appelait le respect, et Findekáno l'admira, sans s'expliquer pourquoi.

Les yeux bleus de son premier cousin se posèrent sur lui lorsqu'il s'approcha, et sa bouche s'incurva en un sourire élégant. Le monde autour d'eux murmura, et Findekáno ouvrit de grands yeux. Ce sourire-là, il ne lui semblait pas l'avoir jamais vu. La tête à demi-penchée et un peu renversée, un éclat fauve dans ses yeux clairs et des fossettes au coin des joues, Maitimo était séduisant, et son cousin rougit à l'idée même de le penser.

« Tu sembles t'être remis de tes émotions, Maitimo, lança alors Írissë d'une voix claire. »

Quelques-uns autour d'eux sourirent, et Tyelkormo gronda. Maitimo s'arrêta. La jeune femme avait compris le désarroi de son frère, et son aide avait été plus que bienvenue, car elle permit à Findekáno de reprendre ses esprits. Mais la figure de Maitimo resta inchangée, et, les mains dans le dos, l'allure tranquille, il offrit un sourire serein à sa cousine.

« Être l'objet de tant d'affection et d'attention, recevoir de tels honneurs, non, Írissë, je crois qu'il me sera difficile d'y penser sans émoi. Mais puisque l'on m'a si bien honoré, il faut bien que j'y réponde : il ne sera pas dit qu'un fils de Finwë oublie les cadeaux qu'on lui fait. »

Findekáno haussa les sourcils plus haut encore, et son frère et sa sœur échangèrent un regard circonspect. Maitimo pouvait s'exprimer avec autant d'éloquence qu'il le voulait – mais c'était une guerre qu'il déclarait, et tout le monde, autour d'eux, le savait. Ses yeux parlaient avec calme, mais assurance. Derrière lui, Tyelkormo observait, les bras croisés et la mine réjouie. Makalaurë faisait glisser ses doigts sur sa harpe d'un geste distrait, l'air paisiblement amusé. Carnistir les méprisait, le menton relevé. Curufinwë souriait. Les petits jumeaux ne pensaient pas grand chose de la situation – mais ils murmuraient avec excitation, et admiraient la grandeur de leur aîné : c'était bien suffisant.

Le regard de Findekáno se lia un instant à celui de Curufinwë, et s'en détourna aussitôt. Quelque chose l'y dérangeait.

« Et puis, je ne pouvais pas laisser mon cher cousin dans l'ignorance, et lui faire croire que je l'aime moins qu'il ne m'aime. »

Maitimo s'approchait de lui, et ses yeux étincelaient d'une complicité qui lui rendit aussitôt sa gaieté. Findekáno sentit aussitôt toute sa propre malice se réveiller, et il lui décocha un sourire amusé.

« Je pourrais m'en persuader, si tu portais la bague que je t'ai offerte. Quel genre de fiancé es-tu ?

\- Un romantique, dirais-je, répondit vivement Maitimo sans le quitter du regard. Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu pour me déclarer ta flamme, Findekáno, et pourtant tu ne m'as pas même passé la bague au doigt. Je me sens vexé. »

Un vague de rire suivit sa remarque. Findekáno se prêta au jeu. Son bras se déplia, et il demanda d'un geste l'écrin qu'il avait auparavant offert à son cousin. Celui-là lui remit, et chacun se saisit de la bague de l'autre pour la lui passer délicatement au doigt. Les paroles qu'ils échangèrent alors furent si douces et si pleines de tendresse que beaucoup crurent à leur sincérité. Turukáno, les yeux écarquillés, acheva de vouloir se fondre dans le décor. Írissë ricanait sans se cacher, tandis que Makalaurë tentait de comprendre ce qui se passait, que Tyelkormo s'emportait, que Carnistir se plaignait, et que Curufinwë fronçait les sourcils. Les deux Ambarussa semblaient heureux, à moitié fondus dans la fourrure de Huan. Autour d'eux, le monde murmurait, et l'air semblait sourire.

Et soudain Maitimo prit les mains de son cousin. Ses yeux étincelaient.

« Mais il ne sera pas non plus dit qu'un fils de Fëanáro puisse être ingrat en de telles circonstances.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Pityo, poursuivit Maitimo en posant sa main gauche sur l'épaule de son cousin, aurais-tu l'obligeance...

\- Bien sûr ! S'écria le garçon. »

Bondissant sur ses pieds, il s'empara de la fine boîte qu'il avait posée par terre pour s'en aller câliner Huan. Elle était si large pour lui, et il la tendit si haut que Findekáno eut la vision étrange d'une tignasse rousse posée sur un coffret de bois ouvragé en guise de cadeau. L'image l'aurait fait sourire, s'il n'avait été si intrigué et si amusé par la situation. Alors il prit son cadeau, et remercia le petit, qui se retourna aussitôt pour offrir un sourire éblouissant à Maitimo et quémander un signe de reconnaissance de sa part. Le grand prince lui sourit, et posa sa main sur sa tête lorsqu'il vint enlacer sa jambe.

La boîte était moins lourde que Findekáno ne l'avait cru. Il la posa sur une table blanche près de lui. Elle était cependant trop grande pour contenir un bijou, ou l'un de ces cadeaux que la maison de Fëanáro avait l'habitude d'offrir. Il songea un instant à une arme, mais bannit cette pensée de son esprit. L'idée aurait pu venir à Fëanáro, mais Maitimo ne l'aurait jamais cautionnée. Non, l'objet lui était parfaitement inconnu... De dépit, il ouvrit le coffret.

Les myriades de couleurs qui jaillirent alors pour s'éparpiller dans l'air projetèrent sur la table blanche les motifs floraux du bois. Lorsque sa main osa se poser sur le tissu, l'arc-en-ciel se mut, et les broderies s'en furent danser dans le creux de ses doigts. Les soies glissaient sur sa peau avec la douceur d'une caresse. Les dentelles s'y ouvraient en corolle, comme si son approche leur avait rendu vie. Le coffret semblait à peine pouvoir contenir la beauté de l'ouvrage, et beaucoup vinrent s'appuyer sur la table pour contempler ce miracle.

Findekáno leva alors la tête pour observer la figure de son cousin préféré. Le tendre sourire qu'il y trouva lui fit perdre ses mots.

Maitimo le comprit très bien. Alors il se glissa derrière son cadet, et passa ses bras autour de lui pour saisir le vêtement. Les épaules de son cousin contre les siennes, sa joue frôlant la sienne, tout cela ravit Findekáno, et il lui jeta un coup d'œil perplexe. Conscient de son regard, Maitimo sourit du coin des lèvres, et déploya ses bras devant eux. L'habit sembla s'envoler.

La foule ne put réprimer un grand murmure d'émotion. L'objet scintillait à la lumière de Laurelin, sans aveugler, mais avec éclat. Chacun de ses mouvements faisait pleuvoir sur le sol des entrelacs de bleu et d'or, et parsemait les alentours d'échos d'étoiles. Volute sur volute, il frémissait dans l'air, tant et si bien que Findekáno voulut le toucher à nouveau, pour se prouver qu'il était réel.

« Voici l'une des œuvres les plus tardives de mon aïeule. Cela me semblait être un cadeau approprié pour une telle occasion. Elle te plaît ?

\- Elle est magnifique, murmura le plus jeune, fasciné.

\- Elle t'ira bien, répondit doucement Maitimo. Il n'y a que toi pour pouvoir embellir ce genre de robe de ta propre beauté. »

Le temps sembla se suspendre dans l'air. Findekáno regarda son cousin. Son cousin le regarda.

« C'est vrai que c'est un robe, remarqua Tyelkormo, abasourdi comme tous les autres. »

Et puis, sans crier gare, il éclata de rire.

Le grondement de la foule fut sans précédent dans cette partie du monde. Partisans de Fëanáro et de Nolofinwë se mêlèrent : chacun rit, se tint à l'autre, et en oublia le passé pour se perdre dans ce rire salvateur. Írissë pleurait sur l'épaule de Tyelkormo. Les Ambarussa riaient à gorge déployée, plus fort que les autres, de cette gaieté pure et spontanée d'enfants. Findaráto, qui s'était mêlé à la foule, échangeait des regards indécis avec Makalaurë, sans pouvoir pour autant contrôler sa propre hilarité. Carnistir cachait son visage de sa main, étrange miroir de Turukáno, à l'autre bout de la place. Curufinwë n'observait pas Findekáno, pas plus qu'il ne riait – mais il observait son frère aîné, et il souriait, la tête baissée.

Seul Findekáno ne semblait pas saisir ce qui se passait. Ses yeux papillonnaient sur le monde autour de lui, puis se posèrent sur Maitimo, toujours tout près de lui.

Maitimo lui décocha un grand sourire.

« Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais oublier un tel détail, n'est-ce pas ? Lui souffla-t-il au creux de l'oreille. »

Findekáno ne répondit pas, étourdi. Maitimo s'écarta, et se tourna vers lui.

« Tu feras une très bonne épouse, cousin ! Je suis heureux d'accueillir une personne aussi digne au sein de ma famille. »

Les rires redoublèrent autour d'eux. Maitimo s'inclina d'un léger mouvement de buste, et s'en fut loin de lui.

Findekáno regarda la robe. La robe resplendit.

Le puissant rire qui le prit submergea tous les autres.

* * *

« C'était bien joué, déclara Nerdanel, les yeux brillants. »

Ses six derniers fils approuvèrent avec énergie. Leur table, fait rare, était bondée, et enjouée : chaque membre de leur grande famille avait insisté pour être présent et célébrer le coup de maître de leur aîné.

« C'était très bien joué, rajouta tranquillement Fëanáro. »

Assis en bout de table, l'air digne, Fëanáro mangeait d'une main imperturbable, mais le regard qu'il offrit un instant à son premier né trahit le calme général de son attitude. Il avait aimé la plaisanterie, et il l'approuvait. Pour ceux qui le connaissaient bien, il réprimait mal un sourire.

« Tout le monde riait ! Surenchérit Telvo en agitant sa fourchette. Même Turukáno !

\- Ne t'agite pas tant, lui intima Makalaurë. Tu projettes de la nourriture sur tout le monde.

\- Au moins, Huan est content ! Répliqua le petit en piquant son frère aîné d'un grand sourire. »

Makalaurë leva les yeux au ciel, et replaça correctement son cadet sur son siège, mais il ne put dissimuler son sourire.

« Turukáno ne riait pas, contredit Tyelkormo d'un air nonchalant. Il essayait de se fondre dans un pilier, c'est très différent. Un peu comme Carnistir.

\- Tu veux dire que tu riais, toi, ou que tu en profitais pour t'acoquiner avec Írissë ?

\- Tout le monde riait, trancha aussitôt Makalaurë. »

Il avait vu le visage de Tyelkormo s'embraser, et l'œil de leur père s'enflammer. Maitimo et Nerdanel le remercièrent du regard. Nul besoin de raviver des sujets plus brûlants.

« C'était très beau, en effet, résuma Curufinwë d'un ton plus doux. En revanche, si je puis me permettre, Nelyo, cela ne te ressemble guère. »

Maitimo jeta un regard à son cadet. Curufinwë parlait avec humilité, mais le feu de ses yeux se mariait mal avec son calme. Il n'avait aucune intention d'apaiser la discussion, et cela, Maitimo le savait très bien.

« Peut-être me suis-je pris au jeu, lui répliqua son aîné. Mais je comprends ton étonnement. Je n'ai pas élevé cette distraction au rang d'art comme tu as pu t'y amuser, Curufinwë. J'espère, cependant, que tu ne m'ôteras pas le plaisir de m'y essayer à nouveau ? »

Les deux frères se regardèrent. Leur père les observait.

« En aucun cas je ne voudrais t'en priver, répondit le cadet en inclinant sa belle figure. »

Et ils reprirent leur repas en silence. Le reste de leur famille n'osa pas reprendre la conversation. Quelque chose flottait dans l'air, mais ils ne comprenaient pas ce que c'était. Nerdanel jeta un coup d'œil à son mari. Celui-là souriait.

« Eh bien, cette aventure aura au moins eu la qualité d'égayer l'air de Tirion, conclut Nerdanel d'un ton plus léger. J'ose espérer que tes rapports avec Findekáno ne se sont pas dégradés, mon fils, pas plus que ton sentiment envers notre famille ?

\- Oh non, Mère, répondit-il avec un sourire. J'ai fini par pardonner à tous ceux qui ont trempé dans cette affaire, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Cela me rassure, dit-elle avec un sourire en saisissant quelques mouvements du regard.

\- Tu n'avais aucune raison de t'en soucier. De plus, Père, Findekáno et moi avons échangé les cadeaux que nous nous étions faits : lui la robe, moi les alliances. Ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie, après tout. Il m'a dit qu'un si somptueux présent ne devait être offert qu'à ma future épouse, et de même, je lui ai intimé de rendre les anneaux à qui de droit.

\- Bien, acheva Fëanáro d'un air satisfait. Cela est bien. »

Nerdanel se redressa. Elle avait saisi quelque chose dans l'éclat des yeux de son premier fils et dans le ton de son mari. Elle se concentra alors avec une énergie nouvelle, et regarda autour d'elle. Ses enfants mangeaient le plus sagement possible. Carnistir s'occupait en tout et pour tout de ce qui lui importait, c'est-à-dire son assiette. Makalaurë souriait à sa femme, avec une douceur qui l'attendrit. Tyelkormo amusait les jumeaux en se mirant dans le dos de sa cuillère, puis leur offrait des clins d'œil plus spontanés que son arrogance habituelle. Maitimo dégustait le contenu de son assiette d'un air serein et digne, et lui sourit lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent. Curufinwë mangeait en silence, quoiqu'un peu raide. Son épouse l'imitait sans un mot.

Nerdanel inclina la tête, songeuse. Des étoiles se perdaient sur les bras de sa belle-fille.

« Te voilà parée de mille feux, ma chère fille, dit-elle doucement. »

Le visage de la concernée s'illumina d'un tendre sourire.

« Je suis véritablement comblée, répondit-elle joyeusement. Mon époux me chérissait déjà bien avant la nouvelle de ma grossesse, mais je suis aujourd'hui l'objet de plus de cadeaux que je ne puis en compter, et je suis heureuse et fière d'être la femme d'un homme si talentueux, ma dame.

\- Il ne me semblait pas t'avoir tant donné, répondit Curufinwë d'un ton distrait, mais si cela te satisfait, alors je suis heureux. »

Son épouse, qui s'était perdue dans la contemplation de son ventre déjà rond, releva la tête d'un air perplexe.

« Oublierais-tu ce que tu crées, mon cher ?

\- Je me souviens de ton bracelet, et de ces pierreries que nous avons serties sur ton châle...

\- Un défi s'il en était, mais l'exercice fut amusant, confia la dame à son beau-père.

\- Je ne doute pas que mon fils ait pris du plaisir à le relever, répondit Fëanáro en souriant.

\- Curufinwë a lancé une nouvelle mode, poursuivit Tyelkormo, mais rares sont les artisans à pouvoir imiter son travail.

\- Kurvo lança un mode..., commença Telvo.

\- … et Tyelko en devint l'égérie ! acheva Pityo. »

Tyelkormo en sembla scandalisé.

« Mais je ne vous permets pas ! S'écria-t-il tandis que les autres riaient.

\- Tout de même, deux cadeaux, cela ne comble pas un monde, reprit Curufinwë sans tenir compte des gesticulations de Tyelkormo et des piques de Carnistir.

\- Tu oublies la tiare que tu as achevée et que j'ai placée sur l'un des mannequins de la maison, ainsi que quelques bagues.

\- Oui, des bagatelles, en somme, imita Telvo d'un air faussement nonchalant.

\- Ramenez-moi ma harpe, murmura Makalaurë, une ombre de sourire aux lèvres. »

Le doux rire de sa propre épouse lui fit oublier la discussion.

« Oui, deux ou trois bagues, il me semble, mais pas plus.

\- Tu serais modeste pour la première fois, Curufinwë, ironisa Caranthir.

\- Pour une fois, j'approuve les paroles de mon cadet, entonna Celegorm d'un air solennel.

\- Tu as besoin de préciser que je suis ton cadet ?

\- La mère approuve également, rajouta Nerdanel avec le même air que Tyelkormo.

\- Mère, tu es incorrigible, s'amusa Maitimo alors que Carnistir s'emportait.

\- Ces joyaux sont l'objet de mon travail, répliqua Curufinwë à ses frères. Il est normal que j'en produise beaucoup.

\- Et j'en ai reçu trois le temps de mes cinq mois de grossesse, reprit son épouse. Je les porte tous les jours, d'ailleurs. Ne t'en souviens-tu pas ? »

Et elle tendit sa main de façon à ce que tout le monde pût la voir.

Quatre bagues trônaient sur sa peau blanche. La première serpentait le long de son majeur et projetait des éclats de saphir autour d'elle. La seconde, elle la portait au pouce mais c'était une bague plus ancienne qu'ils connaissaient tous, la première que Curufinwë lui avait offerte, et sur laquelle son épouse ne tarissait jamais d'éloges, tant et si bien qu'on ne savait plus si c'était le joyau ou son mari qu'elle complimentait. Puis sur son annulaire se mêlaient les couleurs de deux bijoux : le premier serti d'améthystes et de diamants, fuselé et discret, et le second nu, fin, presque invisible, et pourtant plus délicat que celui qui lui faisait ombre.

« J'aime beaucoup l'audace avec laquelle tu as tenté de renouveler la forme de ces bijoux, dit-elle à son mari. J'y découvre toujours de nouvelles nuances.

\- Les saphirs sont superbes, commenta Tyelkormo d'un air songeur. Ils me plaisent beaucoup... Qu'en penses-tu, Père ?

\- Le tout est admirablement exécuté, répondit le concerné. »

Curufinwë leva des yeux étonnés vers son père.

« Il me semblait que certains détails manquaient d'élégance, pourtant.

\- Tu veux parler des entournures ? Oui, si la bague est observée pour elle-même, cela pourrait être remarqué. Mais ce genre de détails ne se voient pas lorsque l'objet est porté, et il n'y a que nous autres pour les remarquer. »

Fëanáro ne quittait pas l'objet des yeux, concentré qu'il était sur son examen – mais Nerdanel vit l'émotion traverser les yeux de son fils, et esquissa un petit sourire.

« Si ce n'était pas un cadeau de mon époux, je te la prêterai volontiers, Tyelkormo, reprit l'épouse. Je suis navrée.

\- Ne le sois pas, je demanderai à Curufinwë de m'en faire une, répondit simplement l'autre.

\- Égérie, souffla Pityo sans trop de discrétion.

\- Toi, mange ton assiette, gronda Tyelkormo en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je ne peux pas manger mon assiette, répliqua le petit d'un air évident. C'est une assiette ! Je mange ce qu'il y a dedans !

\- C'est ce qu'on appelle une synecdoque, répondit Makalaurë.

\- Une quoi ?

\- En tout cas, ce mot, ce n'est pas une sinécure, soupira Telvo.

\- Très jolie réponse, mon fils, sourit Nerdanel alors que Makalaurë expliquait la figure de style au premier Ambarussa et que Maitimo souriait.

\- Ce n'est pas la bague que je préfère, cela dit, poursuivit l'épouse de Curufinwë avec un flegme admirable tandis que Tyelkormo affectait de se concentrer uniquement sur elle. J'aime ces jeux avec les pierreries, mais cet anneau est d'une beauté plus grande encore. Je ne pensais pas en voir de tels... En dehors de votre travail, mon seigneur, cela va sans dire. »

Fëanáro accepta le compliment d'un signe de tête, sans y penser. Tyelkormo observait le bijou, les sourcils froncés. Il l'observait avec une telle attention que Curufinwë commença également à s'y intéresser.

Sa figure soudainement livide fut dissimulée par le mouvement brusque de Tyelkormo, qui agrippa la main de sa belle-sœur. Sans se soucier du cri qu'elle réprima en manquant de cogner son ventre contre la table, le beau prince observa l'anneau de plus près, attirant l'attention des autres.

« Maitimo, ce n'est pas l'anneau que Findekáno t'avait donné ? Demanda-t-il sans plus de préambule. »

Toute la famille fut aussitôt autour de lui. Les jumeaux dépassaient à peine de la table, mais ils s'y agrippaient avec l'énergie de la curiosité. Au-dessus d'eux, leurs frères s'entassaient sans élégance, et au-dessus encore vint Maitimo.

« Il semblerait, ou celui-là lui ressemble fort.

\- On dirait le travail de Père, remarqua Carnistir, toute véhémence oubliée.

\- C'est très vrai, et cela ressemble à ma propre alliance, l'améthyste en moins, approuva leur mère. Comment a-t-elle pu atterrir entre tes mains, ma fille ?

\- Je ne sais pas, se défendit-elle. Elle était là où mon époux laisse tous les cadeaux qu'il m'offre, je n'ai pas réfléchi.

\- Ma chère, ne reste pas à l'écart, viens donc l'observer, intima Makalaurë à sa femme.

\- J'avais peur de croiser la route d'une meute de limiers, répondit la concernée sans toutefois refuser à son mari ce qu'il lui demandait.

\- Joli mot d'esprit, commenta Tyelkormo avec un sourire.

\- Oh, toi et les métaphores canines... s'insurgea Carnistir.

\- Vous deux, ce n'est pas le moment, répliqua Makalaurë. Vous marchez sur les pieds de ma femme.

\- Alors ? Est-ce bien la même bague ?

\- Il semblerait !

\- Vous ne l'avez vu qu'en un éclair, osa avancer Curufinwë.

\- On les a bien vues quand ils se sont échangés les alliances sur la place ! S'écria l'un des jumeaux.

\- Et elles n'étaient pas différentes ! Surenchérit l'autre.

\- Pourtant cela ne se peut, reprit Makalaurë. Findekáno a dit qu'il rendrait les anneaux à qui de droit... »

Le silence qui suivit les paroles du musicien fut plein d'embarras. Chacun songea, regarda l'autre, fronça les sourcils. Le temps se dilata. Carnistir écarquillait tant les yeux que rien ne sembla pouvoir déloger la surprise de son visage. Makalaurë et son épouse avaient encore du mal à saisir l'énormité de la situation, et les jumeaux n'y entendaient rien – mais Nerdanel tentait de cacher son rire, et Tyelkormo passait de la bague à Curufinwë sans faiblir, la bouche grande ouverte.

« C'est toi qui as forgé les anneaux pour Findekáno ? S'écria-t-il alors d'une voix plus aiguë que jamais. »

Toute la maîtrise qu'avait Curufinwë de lui-même ne le sauva pas : il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Tu t'es acoquiné avec un demi-Vanya pour tromper ton frère ? Rugit Carnistir.

\- Ah non ! Commanda Nerdanel. Là n'est pas le sujet !

\- Mais il s'est acoquiné avec lui !

\- Et c'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu devrais t'insurger, Carnistir, dit tranquillement Maitimo pour couper court à la dispute qui couvait. »

La petite foule se tourna alors vers lui. Il s'était appuyé sur le mur, de toute sa hauteur, les bras croisés et la tête haute. Son air calme ne trahissait aucun sentiment, mais ses yeux s'enflammaient, et il regardait Curufinwë.

« Tu savais ! S'exclama Tyelkormo.

\- J'ai fini par comprendre. »

Le regard de l'aîné croisa celui du cadet. L'un tenait par assurance, l'autre par fierté – mais chacun savait lequel était vaincu, et lequel était vainqueur.

« Tu devrais te contenter d'offrir des bagues à ta femme, petit frère, sourit Maitimo de son air naturellement doux. Le conseil de Findekáno semble bon, après tout. »

Et pour la première fois de toute son histoire, Curufinwë ne répondit pas. Le regard de Maitimo s'abattait sur lui avec d'autant plus de force qu'il n'avait pas su le prévoir, et tout son génie ne lui permettait pas de répondre. Autour de lui, on s'agita. Sa femme ne perdit pas un instant pour exprimer son opinion. Tyelkormo se moqua, à la manière de Tyelkormo – nul besoin de dire qu'il fut détestable. Les jumeaux posèrent mille questions dérangeantes et déplacées. Carnistir, lorsque leur mère fut absente, ne manqua pas de critiquer chacun de ses gestes, et mêmes ceux qu'il n'avait pas accomplis. Makalaurë ne dit rien, heureusement – mais s'en suivit pendant plusieurs mois des suites d'accords à la harpe dont Curufinwë ne supporta pas les murmures, et qui faisaient toujours sourire le musicien. Leur père, quant à lui, ne dit rien. Curufinwë avait craint les retombées de son entreprise, mais son père avait posé une main sur son épaule, et lui avait simplement dit :

« C'était bien tenté. Tu as mal calculé en risquant ton jeu contre ton frère, mais c'était bien tenté. »

Et il était parti.

C'était frustrant.

* * *

« Curufinwë m'en voudra pendant longtemps, déclara Maitimo. »

Son père l'avait mandé à l'étage de son atelier, au fin fond de leur demeure. Là reposait la superbe robe de Míriel, qu'ils rangèrent ensemble à sa vraie place. Maitimo observa les gestes délicats et attentifs de son père tandis qu'il dépliait les tissus, et contempla les nuances du moire sur son visage. Cela le rendit mélancolique.

« Curufinwë t'en voudra longtemps, certes, répondit Fëanáro, mais il n'en méritait pas moins. On ne se dresse pas contre sa propre famille. »

Le ton était sans appel, la voix douce, mais implacable. L'un comme l'autre retiendraient la leçon.

Maitimo jeta un coup d'œil à son père. Celui-là balayait la ville du regard depuis le balcon, l'air sombre.

Son fils se tut. Il savait comment se comportait son père.

Et il attendit.

« Tu as bien agi, entendit-il enfin. Compte tenu des circonstances, tu pouvais difficilement faire mieux. »

Maitimo baissa la tête pour dissimuler son sourire. Son père n'offrait pas de compliments à la légère.

« La situation vaut mieux ainsi. Chacun sait où est sa place.

\- Je ne veux pas faire de mon frère mon ennemi, répliqua Maitimo d'un voix plus sourde.

\- Il ne le sera pas, répondit son père. J'y veillerai. »

Un étrange silence vint se loger entre eux. Quelque pensée gisait dans l'air, et chacun tourna la tête de son côté.

Et puis Fëanáro sourit.

« Finalement tu t'y es pris. Au jeu. »

Le malaise du fils disparut aussitôt sous son propre sourire.

« Je ne pensais pas y trouver autant de plaisir.

\- Peut-être est-ce parce que tu es vainqueur. Et ce jeu-là n'avait pas grandes conséquences. Mais un prince tel que toi doit savoir se comporter avec noblesse même à propos des plus petites affaires.

\- Était-ce le cas ? Demanda le fils.

\- J'aurais agi avec plus de mordant, et j'aurais été plus direct. Mais je suppose que tu as un caractère différent. »

Maitimo ne répondit rien. Il ne savait pas si c'était un compliment.

« À l'avenir, tu aurais beaucoup de jeux à jouer, je le pressens, reprit Fëanor de l'air imperturbable qu'il prenait lorsqu'il était sérieux. Avec ou sans moi, tu devras t'y prêter. Il est bon que tu t'y prépares dès maintenant.

\- Eh bien je ne ferai pas appel à toi, la prochaine fois, et nous verrons ce qu'il en sortira. »

Fëanáro ne répondit pas, et ferma un instant les yeux.

« À la lumière de ce qui vient de se passer, dis-moi, Nelyafinwë : quel genre de roi penses-tu devenir ? Demanda-t-il doucement. »

La question interloqua son fils, et la réponse demandait de la réflexion. Il prit le temps de s'y consacrer. Le regard sombre de son père se posait sur lui, et il savait qu'il devait être honnête avec lui-même.

« Je sais ce que je voudrais être : un savant mélange entre la volonté et la compassion. Mais je sais également que je suis souvent trop emporté par mes passions, et que cela me fait commettre des erreurs, tout du moins en premier lieu. J'ai su, en revanche, m'adapter à la situation, non pas pour corriger ces erreurs, mais pour les utiliser comme tremplin pour ma propre victoire, sans déshonorer mon adversaire : si cela ne me rend pas parfait, cela me rend au moins intelligent, et noble. En somme, il me semble avoir les qualités nécessaires, mais il me faudrait les cultiver plus encore, pour éviter ce genre de conflits. »

L'analyse lui sembla bonne, et il en tira de la fierté. Mais son père prenait du temps pour répondre.

« Qu'en penses-tu, Père ?

\- J'en pense que tu es bien le fils de ta mère. Il n'y a qu'elle pour éviter les conflits. »

Maitimo sourit à moitié. Sa mère était sage, ils le savaient tous les deux – mais dans la bouche de son père, cela ne résonnait pas comme un compliment.

« Mais tu es également mon fils, poursuivit Fëanáro. Et tu connais l'importance de ta position. »

Et il en semblait fier, tout comme son fils fut heureux de l'entendre.

Cela ne l'empêcha cependant pas de pousser un soupir.

« Je t'avais imaginé de bien des manières, Maitimo, conclut-il enfin. Et si tu n'es pas exactement le fils que je pensais avoir, il me semble que tu es celui que tu dois être. »

Et il se retira pour se saisir du manteau qu'il avait posé sur un fauteuil, et s'en enveloppa.

« À l'avenir, tâche cependant d'épouser quelqu'un, pour éviter d'être une cible aussi facile.

\- Nous ne recommencerons pas cette discussion, Père, objecta aussitôt Maitimo sans pouvoir dissimuler son air de reproche. Je t'en prie. »

Fëanáro esquissa un sourire.

« Non. Je te laisse savourer ta victoire. »

Et il ouvrit la porte pour descendre l'escalier.

« Mais nous en reparlerons demain, déclara-t-il simplement.

\- Je n'en doute pas, acheva son fils en souriant. »

Et le père s'en alla s'emmurer dans son atelier, abandonnant son fils au milieu des lambeaux de chefs d'œuvre de Míriel. Maitimo ne s'en formalisa pas. Ouvrant plus largement les portes du balcon, il laissa l'air entrer dans l'écrin de souvenirs, et il s'y tint longtemps, à regarder les étoiles.

Ils ne parlèrent plus de cet incident. Fëanáro offrit à son fils une alliance toute particulière, celle-là même qu'il avait ciselée pour son propre mariage, et que Nerdanel avait longtemps portée. Maitimo la reçut avec bonheur, comme la signature d'une trêve.

Mais il ne se maria point, et le bijou se perdit avec lui, et avec un autre.

Peut-être aurait-il dû l'offrir à Findekáno, après tout.

* * *

Fin ! Alors, je tiens à préciser que ce texte n'est absolument pas une apologie du Russingon. Je déteste les histoires qui en font un couple alors qu'ils sont cousins, et il y a bien d'autres manières de s'aimer ! Non, voyez-y une histoire d'amour si vous le désirez (et c'en est une, en un sens), mais j'y vois surtout une histoire d'alliances :)

Bref, je ne suis pas satisfaite de ma fin, mais j'espère que vous l'êtes - et sinon, n'hésitez pas à en discuter avec moi. Bisous !


End file.
